


Sorry

by tigragrece



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternative Universe - Where Benzema play the world cup 2010, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pining, Secret Crush, apologizes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 11:18:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4744349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karim & Yoann are friends since they play together in the national team. But something will happen during the world cup 2010. And Karim need to apologize for maybe make amends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Had some ideas for write fanfics about these two after reading two fanfics about them, and i think i really ship them.
> 
> I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.

It's been a long time since Yohann and Karim didn't see each other.

They become friend with the National Team and Karim had a little crush on Yohann.

Unfortunately the World Cup 2010 happen with all the problems they had.

They decided to see each other and talk about it

"Yohann, I 'm sorry"

"Sorry for what?"

"For what happen at the World Cup with Frank and the other"

"Oh... I wanted to not think about that, I want to forget all of this"

"Me too, trust me. I never wanted to do harm, because we are friends"

"It was difficult, but I'm trying to move on"

"Good, are we still friends?"

"Of course we are friends"

"Do you want to dine with me soon? Catch up with everything we miss together"

"Yeah, why not"

Some days later they had a dinner together where they talked about lots of stuff. Karim invites Yohann at his home and tell him

"I have something to tell you?"

"Yes Karim?"

"I have a crush on you since I saw you arrived on the team"

"Karim..."

"It's okay if you said no, because I know, maybe you don't like me or men or even you are still angry about before and I'm sorry. I just know that I love you, I want to be your lover and take care of you, because I'm scared for you"

Karim kisses Yohann

"I like you too Karim, I like both, but mostly I like guys, I had lots of rumors about me, it's difficult, but I can deal with it and after doing some announcing when I finish my career. I'm not angry with you anymore, i care about you too"  


"We can go slow if you want"

"Ok"

This night they only make out and just sleep together.They have begun to text a lot and sell a lot, because Karim was in Spain and Yohann in France. He was telling him that the girlfriend is an alibi for be not be bothered about all the rumors so he can see Karim when he went.   
Then one month later, Yohann decides to see Karim where he tells him

"I think I don't want to go slowly anymore, I want you, I'm sorry to have made you wait but I want you, I love you"

This night they make love, then Karim say "I love you, you don't imagine the number of times that I have imagined that and that now it's real, I'm really happy"

They are lovers, they re happy, yes, they hide their relationship in public, but some close friends know about them and they support them.   
Yohann is in Team France again and Karim is so happy for him. That they celebrate this. During the game, Karim help Yohann for score and same for Yohann for Karim.

 

**END**

 

 


End file.
